plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chemist
250px |stat 1 title = Health |stat 1 info = 100 |stat 2 title = Variant of |stat 2 info = Scientist |stat 3 title = Primary weapon |stat 3 info = Chemical Beaker Blaster |stat 4 title = Abilities |stat 4 info = Sticky Explody Ball Warp Zombie Heal Station Mega Heal Bomb Energy Warp Armored Heal Station Sticky Cheetah Ball Cheesy Warp Cheetah Heal Station |flavor text = The Chemist Zombie spends his time taste-testing unstable chemical concoctions. Despite his appearance, he insists he's no worse for wear.}} Chemist is a Super Rare variant of the Scientist in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. He is a very exaggerated variant of the Scientist Zombie's power at close quarters combat. The Chemist's weapon of choice has a much further width of deviation, but only goes approximately one to three feet away from the player. It deals 40 damage at any range. Dealing this damage can easily take out enemies, since no other class deals damage better for being near enemies except the Marine Biologist. Description The Chemist Zombie spends his time taste-testing unstable chemical concoctions. Despite his appearance, he insists he's no worse for wear. Primary weapon The Chemical Beaker Blaster is the primary weapon of the Chemist. It has eight ammo. While it deals high damage per hit but has an awfully short range of only one to three feet from the player, making mid- and long-range fighting impossible. It deals 40 damage regularly, 80 in uncommon to rare cases, and up to 120 damage in very rare cases. Abilities Weapon upgrades Experimental Reload Kabob The experimental reload kabob enhances reload speed. Unobtanium Compression Unobtanium is compressed allowing for higher ammo capacity. Enhanced Unobtanium Spray Chemically formulated to vanquish Plants faster, the Unobtanium Spray boosts damage output. Unlocking Chemist is unlocked by reaching Level 10 with the Scientist. Each Level starting with 5, excluding 6, will reward the player with a single character piece until all are unlocked, at Level 10. Trivia *He is currently the only playable character that doesn't actually increase his weapon's damage when obtaining the damage increase upgrade. *His upgrades include something called unobtanium. It is misspelled, the correct one is [[wikipedia:unobtainium|unobta'i'nium]] and it is used to describe an extremely rare element. *He received a nerf in the Tactical Taco DLC, PopCap decreased his clip size from 10 to 6 (12 to 8 with the upgrade), Chemist's range was also decreased a small but lethal bit. *His safety glass is cracked, as shown in the Stickerbook. *Chemist can deal 120 damage in very rare cases with his projectile, making it the strongest projectile in the game, with Future Cactus having the second strongest. **However this is completely false, the 120 damage comes from latency and lag, where 3 hits were made and latency issues meant the 40 damage was not displayed on the first 2 therefore the damage gets grouped up from the 3 hits (40+40+40) and displays this eventually, keep in note this happens a lot with other variants too. The chemist can only deal 40 damage. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Scientist variants Category:Level 10 unlocked zombies Category:Zombie variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies